Let Me Help You
by winglessheartscan'tfly
Summary: Sam experiences a soul crushing period of depression and Dean is left to pick up the pieces and make his Beloved Sammy whole again AN! WINCEST ADULT CONTENT!


_**IMPORTANT**_

on with the show!

SamXDean

Psychic powers manifest and Sammy is powerless to repress them ... The seal is broke by a fatality of Sam's first crush and dean is left to pick up the pieces and salvage the shattered boy

A/N dean is 16 Sammy 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Why Hello There~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

School started out just as every other had over the years. Sam labored voraciously over outperforming every student and leading the math league and academics club. The only thing different was that Sam had began to notice boys. He'd never really had many real friends but Eric was different. In many ways he was so like Dean that Sammy would become infuriated with him and refuse to speak to either of them for days leading them both to wonder what they had done. The biggest difference was that Eric was a genius and challenged Sam at every turn just to test him. His intellect nearly surpassed Sam's but certain subjects eluded Eric's narrow view. Sam continued to grow fonder and fonder of his geeky friend until one night, just after the school dance disaster, (Sam and Eric had broken school rules for the first time in celebration of their twelfth birthdays which had been only days apart they had put their heads together and had found a way to slip a few chemicals into the school punch machine the day before the dance. The chemicals had started a fermentation reaction that had ended with nearly every student and teacher in attendance leaving drunk.) the boys had walked down the block to Eric's and spent the night drunkenly sprawled on Eric's floor talking the night away. At one point the topic turned to secret crushes. Sam reluctantly admitted to his crush on a boy but wouldn't say who. Eric followed with admitting that his crush was on a boy but when Sam pushed to find out who he clammed up and looked away.

"Eric?" Sam asked looking at the back of his head. Eric turned slowly to look at him, a slow blush spreading over his cheeks. "is it me?" he asked, hope shining through his whisper. Eric looked away slightly thinking he had heard disapproval in Sam's voice. Sam gently hooked three fingers around Eric's chin and slowly turned his face to meet his gaze. He watched a single tear slide down Eric's chin before he kissed him tenderly. "I really like you" Sam said softly " would you go out with me?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam grinned happily as he stepped out the doors after the last day of school to see Eric running out of the other building. "I did it!" Eric exclaimed "I passed the test!"

Eric had scored to test out of the next two grades. Sam knew that testing out was useless for him because it wouldn't be very long before they moved again. That thought froze him in place as Eric flung his arms around him.

"I have some heavy news babe" Sam whispered into his ear as he pulled him tight.

"Ok?" Eric said pulling his head back to look Sam in the eyes.

"Unless something changes I'll be moving away in a few weeks" Sam said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Eric smiled sadly and simply buried his face in Sam's neck as he pulled himself closer to the boy he loved.

Sam and Eric spent their last few weeks together spending their days at the park or the movies living in the moment together. The morning finally came when John walked down the stairs to tell the boys to pack it up that they were moving. Sam was crying as he packed the last of his things in his duffel when he heard the phone ring shrilly through the quiet of their temporary home. John said a few short clipped words before he snapped the phone shut and called the boys into the living room.

"We'll be here about another week or so. There's a pack of werewolves moving through the area, headed this way."

Sam paled as he thought about this vicious twisted creature coming near his beloved Eric. Then it sank in ... Extra time here... He unpacked a few days worth of clothes and let his father know he was going out to do some research around town to find potential dens that the wolves would likely use.

He smiled as he walked up Erik's porch and rapped lightly on the window of the living room. "Grab some clothes I've got a week and I want to spend every moment with u and I know just the place."

They took the bus downtown and walked into the warehouse district where Sam had made a den of his own in case he ever got the chance to get away from his family and get back here with Erik. He smiled as he walked Erik into the upper loft and uncovered his eyes to reveal the cozy looking space swathed in beanbags and fabric. He smiled as Erik gasped and flung himself onto the bed dragging Sam with him. He giggled softly as he snuggled into Sammy's chest.

Chapter 3 arrival

Sam woke up slowly as the sun streamed in the skylight above the bed. He smiled slowly and rose to call his father and report his latest finding about possible dens his father told him that the first slew of attacks had happened that night and that the wolves were here. Sam grimaced as he realized that he had to make Erik go home or explain his work to him. He agreed to meet his father at the library and go to the last three warehouses together with dean.

Dean smirked as he watched Sam walk into the lot as he stood against the impala smoking. " you're a half hour late Sasquatch" he said with a smirk, "and your hairs a mess ..." He paused "is that a hickey!?"

Sam blushed furiously and buttoned his collar to hide the angrily reddening marks.

"Dude you totally lost your v-card!" He crowed, as he pumped his fist in the air.

Sam shot him a dark glare as he zipped his hoodie and stalked past his brother.

Dean smirked as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair to make it lay better and not be so sex-ruffled. Sam smiled as he received the brotherly attention. He basked in the warmth of the tender glow of the sensation of dean's fingers in his hair and then promptly jerked his head out from under dean's hand.

"Grow up dean" he said, trying to hide his slowly reddening ears.


End file.
